Stolen
by madparty99
Summary: A one shot, of the relationship of Elizabeth Keen and Raymond Reddington. It is poetry. Kind of fluffy, but not completely out of character. No dialogue.


**Notes: **

This is a different than other blacklist fanfictions, it is poetry. I really enjoy writing poetry, and I love reading it. So, I hope you give it a shot, even if its not your favorite type of writing. I used a lot of repetition, and symbolism, and you have to read the entire thing to completely understand. This idea was inspired by off of a post on the Lizzington facebook page and also off of Jessahme Wren's slight of hand (Go read it if you have not already!)

I am nervous of your reactions to the poetry, so if you could comment whether you liked it or would prefer the more traditional writing style.

* * *

**Stolen.**

**S**pecial Agent Elizabeth Scott, Elizabeth, Liz, Agent Scott, Butterball, and for a short period of time Beth.

The other name she is called;

The nickname, and the way _he_ says it.

It sends a chill up her spine, Goosebumps along her skin.

Why?

No one ever has called or tried to call her by_ it_.

Why _him_?

Why does _he_ call her it?

Why does _his_ tone drop, and_ his_ mouth quirk, when_ he_ says it?

Why?

**T**om never tried; she was just Liz to him.

She liked Liz.

Never loved being Liz though.

Tom is gone. _He_ took care of Tom Keen.

**E**lizabeth Keen went away for a while.

_He_ made her disappear.

Keeping her safe.

_He_ made Elizabeth Keen return to being Elizabeth Scott.

What she was before she met the monster that was Tom Keen.

_**H**e_ continued to call her by _it_.

Why?

_He_ knew she liked being _his it_.

Even if those words never left her mouth.

**A**fter her return, _He_ watched over her.

Making sure no one could take her.

_He_ brought her to places,

Tropical places.

Tourist destinations.

_He_ called her_ his it_ when they met _his_ friends.

She enjoyed being _it_.

However,

She wanted to return to normal life.

**T**hey returned home, being together.

More than friends,

More than partners.

They were each others.

She was _his it_.

And _he_ was her anchor, keeping her safe from harm.

**T**hen,

_He_ and Elizabeth Scott finished the list.

The FBI gave _him_ immunity.

Gave _him_ freedom.

Elizabeth Scott was no dummy, she knew _he_ could have left her.

Yet _he_ stays.

In Elizabeth Scott's house, on the other side of town of Elizabeth Keen's house.

She learns she was important to _him._

**T**ogether they were great,

_He_ smiles.

She smiles.

_He_ holds her hand.

She snuggles up against _him_ at night.

_He_ sleeps with her in _his_ arms and _him_ in hers.

_He_ feels safe in her arms.

She feels safe in _his_ arms.

_He_ calls her _it._

Together they were happy.

_**H**e_ stopped working at the FBI,

She thought her days of being in the action were behind her.

Then she gets surprised.

FBI allowed her to continue field work.

Making her happy, in return making _him_ happy.

_He_ gave up some of_ his_ business.

It was _his_ life's work, to give it up would be foolish.

_He_ was nothing without_ his_ work, so it continued.

Making _him_ happy, and in return her happy.

**E**lizabeth Keen bared no children, that wasn't in her cards.

Elizabeth Scott had a chance.

_He_ and _it_ tried.

_He_ didn't want one, another one.

But,

Elizabeth Scott dreamed of being a mother.

_He_ wanted her happy.

Years went by nothing happened.

She lost hope.

Ruts were made.

Arguments occurred.

Changes were made.

Elizabeth Scott quit her job.

**S**he ran away with _him._

_It_ wanted another life with_ him._

_It_ wanted a different life with _him._

A happier one.

_He_ showed her the world.

France, England, Germany, Spain, even Canada.

They were content.

**T**hen out of nowhere,

She got her wish.

Elizabeth Scott,

_his it_,

got her dream.

And,

_He_ was the perfect man.

Sweet, loving, caring.

They,

_He and it_,

created her wish, her dream.

Even if _he_ was old.

They were thrilled.

Then,

Elizabeth Scott got sick.

The wish couldn't hold on.

The wish faded and disappeared as quickly as it came.

**S**he slipped into depression.

_He_ couldn't watch _his it_ waste away like that.

_He_ couldn't watch her drift away like that.

Elizabeth Scott isolated herself,

she wanted_ him_ to leave her alone.

She needed someone though.

_**H**e_ understood.

_He_ promised to stick with her through thick and thin.

So,

_He_ held her tight,

Gave her kisses,

Rubbed her back,

Made her feel better.

_He_ made her feel like she was _his_.

She watched as _he_ fixed her,

Like she was a puzzle.

She became _his_ old _it_ again.

The puzzle was completed and fixed perfectly,

_It_ was perfect

Smiling and laughing again.

**O**nce again,

They traveled more.

Tropical and exotic places,

Homely and cozy places,

Urban and farm places.

She wanted to settle down.

Have a house.

Have a place to call home, not _his_ jet.

Have _him_ read her books on the couch, in front of a fire place.

Have a place to make jam.

Have a place to get old, or in _his_ case older.

Have their own bed to make love in.

So,

_He_ got her a house.

_He_ settled down for _his it._

**S**he smiled more.

_He_ called her _it_ more often.

She smiled even more, if possible.

_He_ still made jokes at inappropriate times.

_He_ still made her infuriatingly angry.

But,

_He_ showed her pure love and passion.

**E**ven still was that enough?

She stayed until they took their last breaths together.

They died together, peacefully in their sleep.

Like their bodies knew one couldn't live without the other.

**W**hy did Elizabeth Scott stay with_ him?_

Why did she give up her life and career for _him?_

Because,

**_He_** was Raymond Reddington,

The concierge of Crime,

_He_ stole her heart,

And promised never to give it back or give it away.

In return she stole _his_, holding the same promise.

It all started when _he_ called her

The one name she wanted to be called the most,

And **_it_** was Lizzie.

* * *

**Notes:**

Did you get it?

When I used he I was referring to Red.  
And!  
When I used it I was referring to the nickname Lizzie.

I hope you enjoyed! Thank You for reading!


End file.
